The invention relates to the technical sector of rigging of sailing boats. Sailing boats, regardless of their design, have one or several masts, fixed substantially at the level of the median longitudinal centre line of the hull, every mast being made up of a unique component. These masts have tacks of the sails set positioned on the deck, so that each mast is directly stressed by the bending forces which the sails set applies due to its connection with the hounding. Therefore, it is often necessary to call for guy ropes, pole bars, runners and tackle and the suchlike.
In addition, problems arise relating to wear and risks of breaking and tearing the sails, resulting from the friction of the sails directly against the mast and the other pieces of rigging.
In order to overcome these disadvantages and solve the problem brought up of having total freedom of the positioning of the tacks of the sail set on the deck, the production of a mast is proposed, comprised of at least two independent components likely to be fixed at one end, either side of the median longitudinal plane of the boat and connected at the other end, either in a close-joining manner or not.
This state of the art can be illustrated non-limitatively in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,501 and the NL Patent 86.00661 for example.
Using this special design of the mast in two independent components, it was desired to improve the aerolic output of the sail set and rigging assembly and facilitate the balancing of the surfaces of sail set of mainsails and head sails in particular.